Spoken Web searching involves taking a voice query as input and determining the content that is an appropriate or relevant response to the query. However, with existing approaches, the conversion of the voice query to text can be ambiguous owing to factors such as, for example, the quality and/or accuracy of the speech recognition system. If the query is incorrectly converted, the search results can suffer. Additionally, many existing speech recognition systems have low accuracy for voice queries, particularly with respect to open-ended queries and isolated words where the grammar syntax cannot be enforced.
Accordingly, improved Spoken Web search techniques are needed.